Molly Moon's trip to the Tipton
by cariss
Summary: Molly and Rocky are shocked when they hear of the strange going-ons ant the Tipton Hotel. So, they set off to help, hypnotising many people on the way and making new friends. R&R please! I don't own anything except No.1 fan place of Molly Moon!


**Molly Moon's Trip to the Tipton!**

**Chapter One:**

Lately, times were much more than boring. Okay, so they were so much better than they used to be. For instance, Molly had not too long ago found out she had a long lost twin, Micky, and who her parents were. The only thing was, Rocky had made her promise, once again, to ditch the hynotism. It was okay for him, she thought, he didn't thrive for things like this and did not have hypnotist parents. As far as they knew.

The thirteen year old Molly pondered about how to spend the day. She sat with her favourite dressing gown on the long couch, flicking through the T.V channels. There was the option of taking the others to the park... Boring. How about?... No. And then there was... Oh yeah, nothing. What was the point in having these hypnotic powers if she could not use them? It was the whole point of having them. Duh.

"Rocky!" she shouted, calling her friend from the kitchen. He was making them all breakfast today, seen as Mrs. Trinklebury, or should she say Mrs. Nockman, had been complaining of stomach ache and illness all week. Though she had still wanted to make the food for them, as that was now her job whilst Mr. Nockman was on a bussiness trip in Norway. "Where's the food? We're starving!"

By now, Molly had all the kids back at the orphanage. Savour Hazel, who was still trying out the movie business and had changed her spelling from Hazel to Hazelle, to 'make it look fancier'. Every now and then she sent them postcards with signatres on, claiming they'd sell for millions on eBay soon. They all stuck them up as a joke sometimes and somehow Roger was completely fine with it. He no longer bothered with Hazel, or should I say Hazelle? They were all sitting there now, waiting for their delayed breakfast, in the large livingroom with too many budgerigars to cope with. One of them was sitting happily with Ruby, a now seven year old turning eight soon.

"It's coming!" Rocky shouted from the kitchen, sounding slightly troubled. Well, his skills never really did develop in making so many people food. "Wait a minute!"

Molly sighed, turning to her twin. It was so strange-even now-knowing that she had a twin. That she hadn't always been alone after all. Aside from Rocky, of course. Her brother was just sitting there, with one of the budgies, laughing at how she was being impatient. It was a shame their mother couldn't live with them, but she still had hypnotism to deal with that she just could not give up after the years. Plus, it still wasn't all that safe to be around her since the latest incident (when they went round, they were almost robbed by some villans). It was like she'd changed, but they couldn't do anything about it. Anyway, she still worked at the library so they saw her every time they went.

"Here it is!" Rocky announced, pushing open the door and kicking it shut as he came through, hurtling along a trolly full of food. He stopped in the middle of the room and grinned, plopping down by a few more budgies. "Food."

"'Bout time too!" Molly complained, rushing over. "But atleast it tastes good!" Wow, Rocky had worked hard this time. Molly had just grabbed a plate of bacon, egg, toast and ketchup and began to eat. Starting with ketchup and bacon of course.

"Thanks," Rocky chuckled, grabbing his own plate.

"Ooh, orange squash concentrate!" Molly grabbed a drink of her favourite and slurped half of it up quickly. Next thing, she was grabbing ons of ketchup sandwiches and gobbling them up too.

"You're mad," Mickey rolled his eyes, leaning back on the couch (he was sitting on the floor infront of it) and chomping on some bacon. "Hey-look at this!" He had just spotted a channel on the T.V it seemed, after grabbing the buttons from the couch where Molly had left them in her hurry for food.

There, on the T.V, was the biggest hotel they had ever set eyes upon. There were people scrambling around, in some kind of musical that advertised the hotel. It looked like a very fun hotel, with people running around dancing and singing. There were even two boys, around Molly, Rocky and Micky's age, joining in with scruffy blonde hair and blue eyes. Towards the end of the advert, they were awesruck. Even Molly had left her fifth ketchup sandwich half eaten on her plate.

"That's amazing!" she muttered. "Wow, what was it called again? The Tipton?"

_______________

**Hope you enjoyed it!If there is anything I need to change, please let me know! I promise next time'll probably be much longer. xoxo**


End file.
